Crushed Pearls
by risokura
Summary: It’s all Axel can do but to cradle him in his arms, and attempt to comfort him in the way that he would have had he had a heart. AxelRoxas.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

-

**Crushed Pearls **

**-**

Roxas was more than capable to taking care of himself.

Armed with Oblivion and Oathkeeper he would dance a deadly tango, leaving behind no one in his wake. He had proven himself to be ruthless when demolishing enemies, leaving no room for error or his opponent to fight back. Always the thorough one, his superiors knew they'd be able to count on him whenever they'd send him off for on a mission. It's not until he's sent off on one particular mission alone that Axel becomes worried. He keeps his tongue in check though, knowing very well that his place in the Organization could be easily replaced if his superiors very well felt so.

Besides, this particular mission …there was no getting out of. All of them had to do it at one point or another. It was something of an initiation test into the Organization.

So he waits for Roxas to return, as patiently as he can – although the walls of the castle are not without their damage. Scorch marks and blackened, charred walls were a favorite decorative item that week in The Castle That Never Was.

His wait finally ends late one night.

Axel awakens with a start after feeling a familiar presence having entered his room. His cloak is crusted with dry blood, his face puffy, bloody and bruised. His shoulders are heavy like he's carrying the weight of the world on his back, about to break and fall. Oblivion and Oathkeeper are about to fall out of his hands, but quickly disappear in a bright flash of light. His deep azure eyes are focused on the malachite like orbs of Axel's.

When he says Axel's name, his voice comes out broken and raspy, bordering on nearly inaudible. With a flourish of his hand, Axel produces a low flame in his hands and carefully walks over to Roxas, leaning down so that he's eye level with the boy. Tears have long spilled over his face, but a new batch is threatening to fall and Roxas does nothing to still them. Illuminated by the small crackling fire in Axel's hand, the tears that were building have now fallen over the pale skin of Roxas' cheeks resembling something of crushed pearls, shattered and damaged. His eyes dim from the brightness of the flame, looking down at Axel who is kneeling down before him.

"…I …" He begins, unable to form the words in his mouth.

"Come on." Axel stands at full length, extending his hand to the boy. Axel runs a bath; the water in the porcelain tub is so hot that the mirrors surrounding the both of them fog up from steam. He makes him shed his dirtied clothing, burning it with a quick snap of his fingers, quickly warping the ashes into darkness before they litter the floor. Roxas comes back into his room sometime later, that same broken haunting look in his eyes when Axel commands him to sit down on the bed. He takes his time cleaning Roxas's wounds, ignoring the boy's attempts at stilling the grimaces of pain that flashed across his face. When he's done, he presses Roxas securely into the corner of his bed, moving over to the edge so both of them have adequate room to sleep in. A little while later, small but firm arms encircle his abdomen and a head presses against his back.

They're both quiet but Axel can feel Roxas tremble. Hear him _breathe_. "I can't erase what I saw …" Roxas mumbles into Axel's backside, causing the red head to stiffen when Roxas tightens his hold around Axel. "Axel …I'm …"

Axel quickly turned around, shaking his head, "…We all had to do it at one point or another." His voice lowers, "Yet …unlike you, I didn't have anyone to come back to."

"…Is this really what …" Roxas choked out, "I …mean …we …is this …is that what it really …"

"Hearts." Axel began, "Yes, that's the primary concern of the Organization. The obtainment of hearts." He stalled, "…It gets better with time …"

"But …" He stops talking with Axel turns around in the bed to draw his own arms around Roxas, pulling the younger boy close.

"Just …just stop, okay?" Axel can hear his own voice wavering, "Just …stop…"

They stay like that for a while, listening to their own erratic breaking. Axel, trying to calm Roxas down while Roxas struggles to find meaning in what he wants to say. When it all fairs to be too much, and Roxas finally breaks down and starts to cry again, it's all Axel can do but to cradle him in his arms, and attempts to comfort him in the way that he would have had he had a heart.

After all, Nobodies don't have hearts, so they can't feel …

Right?


End file.
